


The Trouble with Seasonal Flowers

by TheXGrayXLady



Category: Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheXGrayXLady/pseuds/TheXGrayXLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh," was all Alice could say upon waking up and seeing the changed landscape around them. She knew they shouldn't have made camp in a forest with Seasonal Flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble with Seasonal Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Because I wasn’t joking when I said I liked cold weather cuddles more than I have any right to and at least one of my OTPs are conducive to to cuddling without going all, “this doesn’t mean I like you.” And also because Djinn mythology.
> 
> And yes, I am fully aware of the fact that I should be greatly ashamed of the last line, I feel dirty for even writing it.

“Oh,” was all Alice could say upon waking up and seeing the changed landscape around them. She knew they shouldn’t have made camp in a forest with Seasonal Flowers. She sat up and tried to rub a bit of warmth back into her arms as she took in the snow covering just about everything she could see.

It certainly hadn’t been her worst idea, but they’d needed to rest and at the time, she’d thought there was only the one flower, they were always trickier to spot when they were in their spring phase, they were little more than buds really, even more so when the surrounding season matched what they created. Now, seeing the crystalline skeletons of flower petals and leaves all around them, she realized her estimate may have been a bit off.

“Alice, what’s…” Cyrus’ voice trailed off as he woke and realized, as she had, that the Seasonal Flowers had worked their magic.

“Judging by the lack of animal tracks, the weather’s only just turned. We have about three hours until it changes again and it’s a two hour walk out of the woods, three if the snow gets any deeper. We should probably get going before it gets any worse,” she said, wishing she’d thought to bring along warmer clothes. “It is a bit nippy. Next time we see the Clothes Horse, remind me to ask him for a coat.”

She felt him lay his head on her shoulder and slowly wrap his arms around her waist. His cheek felt unnaturally warm against her neck. If he fell ill because of her lack of judgment, she wouldn’t forgive herself.

“Cyrus,” she said, trying to keep fledgling panic from her voice as her hand shot to his forehead. “My god you’re burning up. We need to…”

“Alice I’m fine,” he said, laughing a little and cutting off her ramblings about medicinal herbs. “Djinn are beings of fire.” He took her hand in his. “You looked like you could use some warming up.”

“Thank you,” she said, leaning against him as her heartbeat relaxed. “We should still get going soon. Although the snow is quite lovely, so peaceful and calming. ”

“The world is quiet here,” he murmured, nuzzling her neck.

“What?”

“Something I read in a book once,” he said. It did seem quiet here. The snow seemed to muffle even the chirping of birds. It was a welcome change of pace from their usual adventures.

They sat in silence for a few minutes more, watching snowflakes drifting slowly downwards and their breath spiraling upwards. She’d always loved snow and, in spite of the otherwise bizarre climate, it was a rarity in Wonderland. Watching the snowfall was even more pleasant with Cyrus to keep her warm. It was too soon when she remembered that they couldn’t stay.

“We really should be going. The rabbit doesn’t like to be kept waiting,” she said, carefully disentangling herself from him.

“Then we mustn’t keep him waiting,” he said as he stood up beside her and held her hand again. She could certainly get used to this sort of warmth.

“I’m sure he’ll be checking that pocket watch of his until we get there,” she said as they set off into the temporary winter Wonderland.


End file.
